Wireless smart devices, such as near field communications or NFC devices, are becoming more prevalent in society as a replacement for conventional magnetic stripe cards. NFC devices communicate wirelessly with an NFC reader positioned at a point of sale (PoS) location to purchase goods or services that are available at retail locations. For example, NFC devices can be used to purchase gasoline at gasoline pumps, to purchase refreshments at movie theaters, and to purchase groceries at grocery stores.
One advantage of NFC devices over conventional magnetic stripe cards is that NFC devices are often integrated within other devices, such as mobile telephones, that have additional hardware and software that may facilitate the obtaining of product information or the making of a purchase transaction. For example, NFC devices can be integrated within mobile telephones, including smart phones, with hardware and software capable of performing purchase and information retrieval actions. In contrast, conventional magnetic stripe cards only provide the track 1 and track 2 data when read by a magnetic stripe reader and are incapable of obtaining additional information about a product or service or of directing a user to alternate purchase channels.
One particular instance in which it may be desirable to use the enhanced capabilities of an NFC-enabled device is when a product or service is not in inventory of a retail establishment or is not otherwise available at the potential purchaser's location. For example, a potential purchaser in a clothing store may desire to purchase a garment of a size that is not currently in inventory of the clothing store. Using a conventional magnetic stripe card, the user is required to either manually purchase the garment from another store or to manually make a purchase via the merchant's web site.
In another example, free standing advertising displays exist in malls to promote products or services of different retailers. However, like the case when the product or service is not in a store's inventory, the product or service being advertised is not typically available at the free standing display, and the purchaser is required to manually purchase the advertised goods or services from another source, such as a retail store or website. Because the goods or services are not immediately available, the likelihood that the purchaser will actually purchase the goods or services is decreased.
Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for facilitating the use of wireless smart devices to purchase goods or services.